Undertale Tickle Drabbles
by Devi-Yosh
Summary: A series of drabbles requested by users on Tumblr following the Drabble Prompts post. May include lots of shipping, headcanons, and, of course, tickling.
1. Drabble Prompt List

This story is actually a series of mini-stories - or drabbles if you will - of Undertale tickle scenarios. If you want to make one yourself, just choose a pairing - platonic or romantic - along with a number listed below. To send me these pairings and numbers, PLEASE PM me. And keep in mind that I don't always have to do them; I have the ability to reject any one of these. It just all depends on if I like the shipping really.

Anyway, without further ado, here are the drabble prompts. If you don't want to read these and just move on to the actual prompts, go to the next chapter.

 **WARNING: SOME OF THESE PROMPTS DO CONTAIN SWEAR WORDS, SO I DON'T RECOMMEND READING THROUGH THEM IF YOU'RE BELOW 14 YEARS OF AGE.**

* * *

1\. "Don't you dare."  
2\. "Get under the covers."  
3\. "You look cold."  
4\. "Run."  
5\. "Party time."  
6\. "Stop being so crabby."  
7\. "What is that thing?"  
8\. "Oh my god!"  
9\. "Cover that up!"  
10\. "I can never unsee that."  
11\. "I like that."  
12\. "Are you high?"  
13\. "That doesn't mean jack squat."  
14\. "That's it. We're cursed."  
15\. "Go on. Tell me."  
16\. "You walked away, not me."  
17\. "I need to leave."  
18\. " You need to leave. Right now."  
19\. "You left me there."  
20\. "I'm fucking stuck!"  
21\. "Don't laugh. Do. Not. Laugh. This is not funny."  
22\. "Delete that. Now."  
23\. "Game's over."  
24\. "It's not coming off!"  
25\. "You spilt that everywhere. Who has to pick that up? Me."  
26\. "I left it all for you!"  
27\. "I left my life behind all for you!"  
28\. "I love you, you asshole."  
29\. "Y-you love me?"  
30\. "Well, there is a first for everything."  
31\. "Please don't leave me.  
32\. "I don't want to go."  
33\. "She was crying, right in the middle of the gas station."  
34."Blood. Blood everywhere."  
35\. "What is that?"  
36\. "That's so gross."  
37\. "Give me ten bucks, I'll explain later."  
38\. "And BOOM! There they were."  
39\. "They just popped out!"  
40\. "I thought I was alone!"  
41\. "That was an accident…"  
42\. "I swear it was like that when I found it!"  
43\. "I swear to god if you touch me…"  
44\. "Not me."  
45\. "We are leaving. Now."  
46\. "That isn't appropiate."  
47\. "D-don't do that with your lips."  
48\. "That's distracting."  
49\. "Eww, don't do that!"  
50\. "My eyes are covered."  
51\. "Hold my hand, bitch."  
52\. "You little shit!"  
53\. "Is that my food?! You ate my food?!"  
54\. "Sit down."  
55\. "Listen up."  
56\. "That is not your problem."  
57\. "You have no idea what I do for you."  
58\. "Walk away! Do it!"  
59\. "If you step out that door I am never taking you back!"  
60\. "Oh, do that again."  
61\. "Oh yes."  
62\. "Don't force me."  
63\. "Is that sass I hear?"  
64\. "Don't touch me."  
65\. "Baby, come back."  
66\. "But I love you!"  
67\. "But I hate you!"  
68\. "Suck my nonexistent dick!"  
69\. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."  
70\. "Look, a distraction!"


	2. Drabble 1

53\. "Is that my food?! You ate my food?!"

 _Feat. Underfell bros_

* * *

"WHERE IS MY LASAGNA?!"

A furious roar boomed through the house, causing Sans to stop chewing his mouthful abruptly and jump in fear. After a long day of checking on the traps set for any fallen humans - as if they would catch anything... - the smaller skeleton had become ravenous, and the lasagna in the fridge looked so delectable.

It didn't occur to him until just now that Papyrus was most definitely saving it for his own lunch.

"U-Uhh..." Sans stammered after swallowing his mouthful, as well as a thick lump stuck in his throat. "D-Dunno, Boss..."

Loud boots thumping louder and closer made Sans' bones grow hollow in dread. Before he was able to hide the casserole Papyrus slammed into his room, and the first think his sockets laid on was the lasagna.

And good God, did he look _livid_.

"Is that my food?! You ate my food?!" Papyrus exclaimed in fury. He approached Sans quickly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up and causing him to drop and spill the remaining lasagna. "Ohhh... You're in for it now, Sans..."

"W-Wait, wait, I can explain!" Sans stammered, desperately grabbing hold of his brother's wrists as he lightly kicked out his legs in the air. His own squeak interrupted his plea as he felt something pointy poke his ribs, and his squirming intensified. "N-No! Boss!"

"If I recall, you really don't like being tickled much, do you?" With an evil chuckle, Papyrus began skittering his pointed fingers across his brother's ribs and spine.

Sans squeaked and giggled hysterically as his struggling became more desperate. He tried swatting at Papyrus' hand, but whenever he let go of the hand holding onto his shirt he'd feel tight pressure around his neck. Thus, he ended up going back and forth between swinging his hand around and grasping onto the crimson wrist. "AHAHAHAHA! NO, PLEHEHEHEASE! I-I'M SOHOHOHORRY!"

"Cut a deal with me and I just might let you go," the taller skeleton growled with a deep, raspy chuckle. He slid his hand under Sans' shirt and scratched away at his ribs, traveling up and down the cage, and making his brother squeal.

"EHEHEHAHAHAHA! A-ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! AHAHAHA! I-I'LL GET GRIHIHILLBY TO MAKE ANOHOHOTHER BATCH FOR YA! STAHAHAHAP!"

"Try again, Sans. This is _your_ problem to fix, not Grillby's." The torturous, wiggling fingers crept up Sans' ribs and scratched and traced under his arm.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THEHEHERE!" Sans wailed, pinning his arm to his side and struggling to hold on to Papyrus' wrist. At this point, tears were beading at his sockets as he cackled and kicked out his legs fruitlessly. "OKAY OKAY OKAY! AHAHAHA! I'LL MAKE ANOTHER BAHAHAHATCH! J-JUST PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAP!"

Papyrus narrowed his sockets for a few moments, then decided the offer was adequate. He stopped tickling and dropped his brother on the bed. "Alright, you have twenty-four hours to make me a new dish. And if it's not at least as good as what I make, then you'll be having to expect more tickling."

Sans gulped nervously and rubbed at his tingling ribs and underarm as his brother stormed out of his room.


	3. Drabble 2

63\. "Is that sass I hear?"

 _Feat. Sans and Chara_

* * *

Chara was always a cheeky little brat. But for some odd reason Sans couldn't help but admire the child's spunk. They weren't the kindest or most honest person, but they were decent.

 _That is when they aren't be a cheeky little brat,_ Sans grumbled to himself.

Sans had tried ordering Chara to help Frisk clean their room, but as usual they were being really argumentative and bratty.

"Kid, I don't need to explain myself," the skeleton tried as patiently as he possibly could, though it was starting to quickly tear at the seams. "I told you to help Frisk clean your guys' room."

"But most of it's their mess anyway!" Chara objected with a pout. "I don't see why they can't just clean up my stuff, too, while they're at it."

"Because that's not what I told you to do. I didn't say let your roommate do all the cleaning. I said for you to help."

"Well, guess what? I'm not gonna do it, and you can't make me!" The child placed their hands on their hips and leaned to one side, even raising their nose up in the air all snooty like. This was Sans' last straw. He had to do something to make this brat see who was in charge and who wasn't. When a sudden idea sparked in his mind, he began to smirk rather devilishly.

"Is that sass I hear?" Sans chuckled lowly, beginning to loom over the child despite him being just as tall as them.

Chara's demeanor quickly faltered and morphed into one of uneasiness, and they took a step back. "Uhh..."

"Because I have the perfect method of curing that kind of attitude." Sans lunged forward with incredibly surprising speed and grabbed Chara's arm. He then lifted it up and began scratching and trailing his free hand across their side and ribs.

Chara squealed in surprise and began squirming and trying to tug away, swatting at the skeleton's hand with their own. "Ahahahahaha! Stahahahap! What are you dohohoing?"

"Teachin' a naughty kid some manners," Sans replied with a bit of a grin, picking up his pace. He always enjoyed being the tickler in these types of situations, probably because he was the tickle victim more often than not, so it felt good to be in control like this.

"I-I'm not cleheheheaning our room!" Chara shouted through uncontrollable giggles, shooting Sans a stubborn glare.

"We'll see about that." The skeleton wrapped his arms around Chara and lifted up their shirt to blow a strong raspberry on their navel. The child kicked out and shrieked with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NOT THE RAHAHAHASPBERRIES! O-OKAY, OKAY, I'LL CLEHEHEHEAN OUR ROOM!"

Sans chuckled as he stopped and let Chara go. "Good. Now get goin' before I decide to treat to you round two." He grinned in lazy satisfaction as Chara went off to their room, shooting a glare at him as they went.


	4. Drabble 3

4\. "Run."

 _Feat. Alphys and Undyne_

* * *

Alphys had just finished watching yet another anime episode with her girlfriend Undyne. Ever since she and the other monsters made their way up to the surface thanks to the new monster ambassador Frisk, the pair of anime-obsessed monsters were binge watching all kinds of Japanese entertainment that was recommended to them by Frisk themselves or other human friends they befriended.

"Man, I still can't get over how awesome human anime is!" Undyne exclaimed enthusiastically after the episode ended. "All of them are just super sick and full of action and other cool stuff!"

"W-Well, while m-most animes are great, n-not all of them are," Alphys sheepishly giggled.

"What the heck are you talking about, Al? Name one anime that isn't good!"

There was absolutely no thinking that had to go into answering that question. "M-Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2." When she noticed her girlfriend shooting her a confused look, she decided to justify herself. "W-Well, sure, the animation's still g-great, but the characterization of a-all the characters really went d-downhill. There was a-also so much fan service, which just m-made everything so confusing and th-the characters out of character. It r-really wasn't great at all... N-Not even, it was absolutely t-terrible!"

"Uh, I don't see why you gotta hate on Mew Mew 2," Undyne objected. "I think it's pretty awesome!"

Alphys' eyes widened and she stiffened. She slowly turned her head to look up at Undyne, who by now was concerned and nervous of her girlfriend's strange reaction to the confession. "Wh-What did you just say?"

"U-Uhh... I said it's good?"

The Royal Scientist narrowed her eyes dangerously at the former captain of the Royal Guard. The one word she whispered sent chills down Undyne's spine. "Run."

Oh, Alphys was upset, no doubt about that - or at the very least she wasn't very happy. Undyne went to stand up and flee, but she was quickly tackled to the ground before she could get too far. The next thing she knew, tiny sharp claws began skittering across her sides, and she let out a gasp and a cry of laughter. "AHAHAHAHA! ALPHYS, NOHOHOHO!"

"Take it back, U-Undyne!" Alphys demanded with a mischievous smirk as she worked her claws upward towards her girlfriend's underarms.

Undyne guffawed and pinned her arms to her sides, slamming her booted feet against the ground behind her. "N-NO WAHAHAHAHAY! IT'S A GREHEHEHEAT ANIME!"

Smirking, Alphys popped her hands out from between Undyne's arms and sides and began to delicately scratch her finned ears. "I-I'm sorry, would you mind r-repeating that?"

The former captain squealed rather uncharacteristically as she tried swatting her girlfriend's hands away. Her ears were always a super sweet spot that Alphys discovered by accident during one of their tickle fights, and she hadn't tickled there since because she knew how sensitive they were. But now that they were being brutally attacked, Undyne could tell Alphys meant business when she said for her to take back her statement. That combined with the intensity of the ticklish sensations caused her to cave in.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALRIHIHIGHT! MEW MEW 2 IS AHAHAHAHAWFUL! WOHOHOHORST ANIME EVER! IT SUHUHUCKS HARDER THAN A VACUUM!"

Alphys snorted and giggled at her hysterical girlfriend's backtrack. Feeling as though she had enough, the scientist ceased her attack. "A-Alright, I'll take your w-word for it." She giggled as Undyne let out a heavy sigh of relief and fell limp underneath her.


End file.
